Company For Christmas
by nekonikki08
Summary: Danny asks Vlad who he's spending his holidays with and is surprisingly disappointed with the man's response... Pompous pep!


**AN: So I was supposed to post this yesterday as a two-shot but decided, since I forgot to anyway, here's just a one-shot Christmas fic I wrote haha. Please be aware that this is a MALExMALE pairing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

**Hope you guys enjoy, and Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays, etc. **

Carrying the Christmas presents in his hands, Danny could barely see what was in front of him. There were at least seven boxes in front of him and one of them was rather large; obscuring his view. He only managed to say 'I'm sorry!' and 'My bad!' whenever he would bump into someone. Although he had long since stopped hating Christmas, that didn't mean he didn't find some things about the holiday annoying. Christmas shopping was the _worst_; but the eighteen year old had worked really hard to save up money to afford everyone gifts this year.

Bumping into a person in front of him, Danny said "I'm sorry!" only louder this time when he saw the box on top fell over and crashed into the person in front of him. "Are you okay—Vlad?"

Looking annoyed at first, the expression was quickly wiped off the older hybrid's face when he saw just who was in front of him. "Daniel." He had the enormous box in his hands, the one he caught as it fell on him. "I didn't know you were visiting."

Danny didn't attend college in Amity Park, but he was close by. The young halfa only had time to make visits to Amity Park every now and again to patrol but it wasn't often. Vlad had been relatively quiet ever since Danny left. Little did he know it was because the moment the older hybrid discovered it was _Valerie_ who would come and stop whatever ploy he had instead of _Danny_, he lost interest in the small city.

"Really? I'm surprised. Usually you're being a creep and spying on my family so I thought you'd overhear them mentioning I'd be back for the holidays." He glared at the older man. It was just like Vlad to unexpectedly show up and ruin his mood! Granted, he hadn't been in a great one from the start, but seeing the older half ghost just infuriated him further.

Suppressing the urge to roll his eyes, Vlad answered in a drawled manner, "Yes Daniel, because I have nothing better to do than to listen to your parents having sex in the middle of the night."

Immediately, Danny blanched and his stomach twisted in disgust. "_DUDE! _TMI! Gahh! Images; go away, go away!" he groaned. Wonderful. Just what he needed! "That's sick."

Vlad chuckled in amusement. That had been the exact reaction he was hoping to draw out. The teenager deserved it. His eyes scanned the young hybrid before him. Danny looked like he was struggling with the boxes and he still hadn't exit the mall. Feeling a bit sympathetic and in a surprising good mood, Vlad offered, "Would you like some help?"

"What?" Danny wasn't sure if he had heard right. Did Vlad … offer to help _him_? He must be losing his mind. He knew watching TV the night before until his eyes felt like bleeding would leave him delirious the next day…

This time, Vlad did roll his eyes and smirked at the confused teen. "Help, Daniel. Would you like it?"

"I…Whatever, you fruit loop. As if you'd help me. Give that back to me. I don't need anyone's help." When Vlad put the box back, Danny attempted to move away from him but ended up crashing into another person. This time, instead of just one box falling over, all seven fell to the floor.

Embarrassment was the first thing he felt as he muttered an apology. He could feel his face flaming as he bent down to pick up the boxes. Way to look like an idiot in front of Vlad Masters; his arch enemy! Vlad was probably laughing at him. He spent months not seeing the man since he had been so busy with college and living his life that he almost forgot just how angry the man could get him! Not to mention, he knew just how to make Danny feel worse about himself.

As he went to pick up the third box, a hand slightly bigger than his already grabbed it and took it away from him. Looking up, he felt frozen in shock at the sight of Vlad Masters picking up the other boxes that had fallen. Snapping out of his stupor, Danny picked up another box. It was much easier to manage, now that he wasn't carrying all seven gifts. He still glared suspiciously at the older hybrid. Why was Vlad helping him?

"Did you come walking here?" Vlad asked.

"No, I drove my car."

The older hybrid was surprised he had a car. "Very well then; lead the way."

It was a little ridiculous, Vlad realized, to feel _smug_ about shocking the eighteen year old. It wasn't like it was hard to shock him in the first place, but Danny had looked so thrown off by the man's help. Not only was Danny clearly surprised, he was also infuriated. His pride didn't want to accept the help, but with great reluctance, realized it would have just been stupid trying to avoid bumping into people and not dropping the gifts when he could barely see what was in front of him.

"What were you doing here anyway?"

Vlad looked surprised by the question. Quickly, he regained his composure. "I needed a bit of a distraction so I decided to come here."

"The mall in Amity Park?"

"Yes."

Realizing who he was talking to, Danny didn't question it further. Once they were out of the mall, he walked him to his parked car. Opening the trunk, he put the gifts in his hands down and then grabbed the ones Vlad was holding and placed them in the trunk as well. Glancing at the man, Danny sighed heavily and muttered,

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Vlad smirked in a cocky manner, making Danny grit his teeth in anger.

There was an awkward pause. Neither of them knew what to do. Well, Danny _knew_ he should be walking away from Vlad, getting in his car and driving home, but for some reason, he felt like he couldn't. Something was compelling him to stay in this awkward silence with the pompous jerk. Vlad didn't know why he felt as if he couldn't move either. Finally, to Vlad's relief, Danny broke the awkward tension in the air by asking a question.

"What are you doing for Christmas?"

The thoughtful look Vlad's face, oddly enough, melted the teen's heart. "Most likely the usual: sit in my chair and read some books while drinking wine."

"That…sounds lonely."

Vlad chuckled humorlessly. "What did you expect, Daniel? I have no family or loved ones to call my own so I have no one to really spend the holiday with." Except his cat but he'd be damned if gave Danny ammo.

For some reason, Danny suddenly felt guilty. Not just a little guilty; but stomach curling, heart wrenchingly guilty. Of course Vlad wouldn't have anyone to spend the holidays with. It wasn't like Vlad had ever spoken about family members when they were at a get together nor did Danny ever see any of them. The man spent twenty years going after a woman who was happily in love and married to someone else so Vlad didn't have a significant other.

Shuffling his feet, unknowingly displaying his discomfort, Danny could only pathetically respond, "Oh…"

The older hybrid was no longer enjoying himself. "It was nice to see you, Daniel. Take care."

"Y-yeah…you too."

With that, Vlad turned around and walked towards his limo, ready to go home. Sighing, Danny went into his car and drove out of the parking lot and towards his parent's home. He felt awful. Why did it bother him so much that Vlad was going to spend Christmas alone? It wasn't as if it should be surprising. He probably spent all the other holidays alone for so many years. The man was probably used to it!

And that made him just feel ever _worse_. Everyone deserved to enjoy the holidays. It was the only time someone can really take a break from reality and just enjoy themselves with others. As he stopped at a red light, Danny wondered if Vlad ever got presents. What would a man who had all the money in the world want, anyway? Especially when he could easily obtain it himself.

What if it was made personally? It would still have to be something he couldn't just go into a store and get. Ghost hunting equipment were out of the question considering he had his own. The man had his own lab, for Pete's sake! Although when Danny thought about it, Vlad probably didn't want a gift. Maybe he just wanted someone to spend the holidays with… Slamming his forehead against the wheel, Danny groaned. Why was he thinking about this? Why did he care if Vlad felt lonely?

Arriving to his parent's home, Danny placed his gifts for his friends and family under the Christmas tree. He had three days left until Christmas. For the moment, he put his thoughts of the older hybrid to the back of his mind.

On Christmas evening, Vlad was doing just what he told Danny he would be; sitting on his chair, reading a good book with a glass of wine next to him for easy access. His cat, Maddie, rolled around on the floor playing with a ball of yarn. Her Christmas gift. She was very fond of it, making the man smile fondly. It was nice when someone appreciated his gesture, although it didn't quell the loneliness he felt.

He tried to not be ungrateful. Having a cat with him was much better than having _no one_ around. He didn't want the company of people who pretended to care for him, simply because of his money and influence in the business world. Besides, who really cared about _Christmas_? It was just like every other day, only they gave this one a title. It meant nothing. Gazing out the window, Vlad saw the snow covering the grounds of Wisconsin. It was piling up now; almost two feet and by the looks of it, there would be more of it by morning.

The sound of his door being slammed opened brought him out his intent reading. Who the butter biscuits would just _barge_ into his mansion? Getting up from his chair, he stormed towards the fool who dared entered his home. That was when he heard someone calling out for him…well…sort of.

"Fruitloooop! Hey, Fruitloop! Where are you?"

He must be having some sort of nightmare. "Daniel?" He called, walking towards the voice. Spotting Danny in the hallway of where he kept his Packer's treasures, he stopped in surprise. Danny wore a Christmas designed sweater along with red pants and a red Santa Clause hat. The boy looked too festive for Vlad's liking, but that wasn't the point. "What are you doing here?"

Danny pouted. What kind of question was that? Wasn't it obvious why he was standing right in front of the billionaire? "I'm here to spend Christmas with you. Well, what's left of it." Feeling sheepish, he rubbed the back of his neck. "I would have come sooner but my family and friends hogged me for a bit longer than expected."

"I…see?" No wait; he didn't see. Oh…was this about their previous conversation? Vlad's eyes suddenly went cold. "Daniel, I don't need your pity. I am perfectly fine spending today alone. Go home."

The teen scoffed. "Dude, do you know what I went through to get here? You're stuck with me." Grinning, he grabbed the man's wrists and led them towards the kitchen. "Hey, I'm thirsty! You got any hot chocolate?"

"No, why would I keep that with me?"

"I bet you have it but just don't know it."

The teen was literally standing on the counter as he looked through the numerous cabinets stocked with food and drinks. Vlad could only watch in shock. What was the young halfa doing here? Not only that, why did he think it was okay for him to just look through his belongings without permission? Was he trying to make the older hybrid feel better about being alone during the holidays? For what purpose? He was fine on his own! He didn't need anyone.

And yet…he found it difficult to kick the young half ghost out. It actually made the emptiness he didn't realize was in his heart go away. He perked up when he heard a sudden "AH HA!" and the teen jump off the counter.

Danny held the box of hot chocolate proudly, grinning like a loon. "See? Told ya you'd have it!" Opening it, he took out two packets and went to make them. As he started preparing them, he opened the cabinet and pulled out a bag of marshmallows. "Hot chocolate isn't complete without marshmallows annnnddd…" he went over to fridge and scanned the items in it, immediately finding what he was looking for. "Whip cream!"

The older hybrid didn't know what to say. He simply watched Danny prepare the drinks. After placing the mini marshmallows on top of the whip cream, Danny handed Vlad his cup while sipping on his own, immediately getting cream on his upper lip. The young half ghost stuck out his tongue and licked up the cream, smiling in a pleased manner. Vlad's mouth suddenly felt dry so he took a sip of his drink. As the hot liquid went down his throat, he blanched.

"Too sweet."

Rolling his light blue eyes, Danny walked out of the kitchen. "Whatever. This is delicious and you know it."

"Hmm…"

Why was he sitting on the couch with Danny? Why was he sipping his chocolate drink and watching the young halfa from the corner of his eyes? Why wasn't he stopping the teen as he turned on the TV and flipped through the channels until he found a corny Christmas movie to watch? Why didn't it bother him when Danny wrapped a blanket around him and proceeded to talk about his day? Why did he want Danny to snuggle closer to him?

Placing his drink on the coffee table in front of him, Vlad addressed the young half ghost. "Daniel. Why are you here with me instead of your family?"

Danny gave the man a look. "I already spent the morning and afternoon with them."

That wasn't what he was asking and teen _knew_ it. Scowling, and getting slightly annoyed, Vlad retorted, "Oh yes, I forgot you wouldn't want to enjoy the whole holiday with your family."

"I can enjoy it with you too." At those words, a dust of pink decorated Vlad's cheeks and his heart beat a little too loudly and quickly in his chest. Danny couldn't but grin. Ha. He made Vlad Masters blush! The sense of accomplishment was overwhelming. "It's time you have a real Christmas celebration."

After watching two Christmas themed movies, they went into the kitchen and baked cookies. Danny was disappointed that Vlad didn't have a Christmas tree up or decorations, so he had to fix that. After finishing the cookies, Danny quickly ran out of the mansion and went to the nearest store in his ghost form. He phased in and took some decorations, leaving money on the empty counter with a note and list of the items he took. He hoped they wouldn't throw a fit. Although they would just blame a ghost and not _Danny Phantom_ considering he did this invisible. When Vlad saw the box of decorations, he wanted to tell the teenager that he would _not_ be having those _things_ in his home!

They decorated part of the mansion together, much to Vlad's annoyance. He still didn't have a tree but Danny dismissed it, saying there was always next year. That had stopped Vlad in his tracks. Next year? Danny was thinking about doing this _again_? He was forced to snap out of his shock when Danny stuffed a Christmas decorated cookie into his mouth.

Surprisingly, they both enjoyed themselves. They even played board games together. At some point, Vlad started to cheat. It took Danny a while to catch it but when he did, he laughed and chucked a game piece at the man's head. When Vlad smiled at him, _truly smiled, _Danny felt his heart flutter and his stomach feel like butterflies were having a field day in there. Biting his lower lip, a crazy idea came to mind.

"Hey Fruitloop, I'm kind of hungry. Do you have any food? Like, a sandwich?"

"Of course I do." Vlad got up and went to the kitchen to fetch the teen something to eat. Another shock for the night; he made the sandwich himself. Just as he was about to walk out and hand the teen the sandwich on a plate, the young halfa was standing in front of him by the kitchen door way. "Daniel?"

His response was a grin. "Look up."

Raising a curious brow, Vlad did what he was told. That's when he spotted it. A mistletoe. When he looked back at the teen to say something, he found that he couldn't. Not when warm, firm lips were on his, kissing him and making him feel absolutely _amazing._ When Vlad responded to the kiss, Danny felt the blood rush through his veins and contentment in his heart. The kiss was the best one he's ever had; and it didn't even bother him that it was _Vlad Masters_ he was kissing. In fact, it made the kiss much more enjoyable.

When they pulled apart, they both looked just a bit surprised, but happy. Vlad found himself smiling and enjoying the sight of his smile being returned with a bright one.

"Merry Christmas, Vlad."

Vlad decided that he enjoyed spending Christmas with someone after all.

**End :D **


End file.
